plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Swampert rox
Hello! I am the main administrator on this wiki, and come online every day or two. If you have any questions or problems, from an error with the templates, images, or pages to a vandal deleting content, feel free to message me! --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 01:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Please make sure to place messages about separate topics under separate headers and sign your comments. YOUR AVATAR The cake is a lie!!! From Portal!!! Chimto 03:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) You want more clearly? Then: IT IS THE CAKE IN PORTAL THAT YOU GET AT THE END OF THE GAME. Have you played Portal yet? Chimto 12:25, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Leaderboards are separate for individual wikis. See here. Ausir(talk) 10:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for volunteering to participate in the expanding test phase of Wiki Achievements. I just activated them and made the required blog post announcement, but feel free to spread the word elsewhere on the wiki. The Wiki Leaderboard link will automatically be added to the navigation sidebar any minute now. If you want, you can customize the names and images of the achievements at . Detailed instructions are on the right column of the page. If you have any questions or issues, let me know. Keep up the great work! JoePlay (talk) 21:04, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::As the blog post announcement says, the reason achievements are not retroactive is "Everyone will start the game together once the Awards go live so that no one has an advantage or disadvantage when it comes to collecting badges." JoePlay (talk) 04:56, July 21, 2010 (UTC) The Sandbox page RandomguY here. I noticed that you have undeleted the Sandbox page. There's already one at Plants vs Zombies WIki:Sandbox or wherever, so it's redundant. Hence, delete. Why have you undeleted it? (Reply to RandomguY's talk page, please.) Hi I got a question. If theres a catapult zombie when all of the plants in its lane are cleared except for a hypno shroom and a zombie eats it. does the Catapult zombie lobs basketballs at the hypnotised zombie? All that the Catapult Zombie lobs at is your back row, as far as I know.... Gerbung 15:17, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ???????? when you say avatar do you mean like the picture??haosbrawler 20:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) haosbrawler loves video games Collaborator Achievement Trying to get that Collaborater achievement.... JSquish 00:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I can;t REGISTR!!! when ever I try to register, it says that I can not be registered at this time. 03:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Vandal? Unless I'm missing something, at least some of 's recent edits are vandalsim. For instance, they added to Gallery of Zombies, "155 New Zombies Aren't shown in-game in the Suburban Almanac, but shown in episode series and comics.". And their new article Thwack Totem is mostly a copy/paste from http://www.mariowiki.com/Thwack_Totem. Anyhow, thanks for your time. --31stCenturyMatt 20:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Your friend from that place Your Salamence and Metagross, along with my Empoleon and Zapdos, rocked the Battle Tower. We must do that again, only you need to charge your system. Now that you know I am who I say I am, down to business. First, my adminship. When can I get that? (Yes, power is awesome. I must have more of it.) I'm going to go through... basically every article here and try to find stuff I can add and edit. After that, I'll probably go into deep hiding whilst I compile the walkthrough. I must say, this appears to be very successful. I was doubtful, but wow. Just freaking wow. BTW, my iPod's Safari app just crapped out as soon as I got home. Just my luck. Happy zombie-redeadifying! Thwack totem What is the thwack totem? It's from Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, is it really in PvZ? I'm confused. 23:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Fixed Vandalism I fixed vandalism on Gallery of Zombies. adaim how do you become a adaim?????????????? Avatar Is your avatar from instructibles?? 00:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) New Account I created a new account, but my old ip-address account page is still there. I don't want to get rid of it, so I moved it to my new page, but I thought that they were supposed to connect automatically. What do you suggest? Wizard of Wiki 00:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Sign Up Swampert, I don't have email, can I still log in? And also, if you're not logged in can you have a name?Shadythecat 17:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Avatar (Again) Your avatar is from either the cake is a lie or portal cake, right!!Shadythecat 17:39, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ??? Is there any way I could get my points, because I edited pages as an Unregistered Contributor/Kae, then logged in and changed my user to Shadythecat. Is there any way I could get the points from my old account?Shadythecat 17:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Pages Hey, I think some players out there (including me) have some user-created plants and zombies. How if we create a fanon page to accomodate all those creations?JPMania 04:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) That Avatar of Yours Your avatar is The Cake Is A Lie from Portal Cake, am I right?Shadythecat 02:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Is it from edge inc.? Sandbox again Sorry about the late response, but I left a note on the talk page :P --RandomguY 16:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin? I don't see him on the list of admins, who's User:Ari the Unprecedented and can he really lock Strategy Guide because it's a (from the edit history) "Work in progress by Ari the Unprecedented"? Thank you for your time. --31stCenturyMatt 10:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Badges I've created, edited, and categorized lots of pages, but this was before I created an account. Is it possible to transfer this to my current account from my ip address account? Wizard of Wiki 19:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Bubble farts?? A new page has showed up, called "bubble farts" that I believe should get deleted, as you probably assumedMeow Meow Meow-Shadythecat 01:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) NEW ZOMBIE!!!!!! I watched the 360 trailer for pvz and I saw a zombie holding a trash can that seemed to block peas from hitting the zombie. Looks interestingMeow Meow Meow-Shadythecat 16:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Armor Why did you delete the category Armor? Wizard of Wiki 21:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Change my name Hey can you change my name to Geonightman from Geonightman12. If you can, will I still have to login with Geonightman12 or will Geonightman work? Geonightman12 22:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Armor Can you restore the Category Armor? It should contain more than one page, and there doesn't seem to be any other reason to delete it. Wizard of Wiki 22:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Apology I wanted to let you know I was serious about helping with the wiki. I was not just adding pics for achivments. I admit putting the plants genders was rather foolish and stupid. I was just basing what I put in trivia based on other wikis that I have seen where they seem to just put other things. Sorry if I came off as a spammer as that was not my intention. Geonightman12 22:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Apology I added such pix as the new Explode-o Nut (as opposed to the seed packet), higher res ZomBotany pictures, I removed the starfruit from star page and put a star and added lots of other things such as the Dr. Zomboss attacks. The Secret Achievements You do realize that as soon as one guy gets it, it's very easy to figure it out unless you...cover your tracks, right? Personally, I figured out the secret achievements because I was curious as to what this "cake is a lie" thing was about (I play portal, yes, but that's aside the point), and read his talk page, and then your user page. So now I know. --RandomguY 18:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC)